Stuck
by tattered rose
Summary: Draco and Hermione are stuck together in a tight space with walls all around and a hippogriff underneath. How does Draco react to this situation?


Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Don't sue.
__

-Stuck-

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes, trying to ignore the figure pressed up against him. Soft brown hair played with his mouth as the girl turned her head slightly. He could've sworn she was smiling.

"You think this is funny, do you?" he hissed angrily. "Just wait until my father hears about this."

This only served to increase her amusement. Gritting his teeth, Draco looked around. His back was beginning to ache from the wall behind him's pressure, and having Granger pressed up against his front was making him even more uncomfortable. 

"We need to find a way to get out of here," he sneered.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past several minutes?" Hermione responded. "Unlike you, apparently."

Draco flushed. How could she be so calm when he was anything but? Angrily he tried to step away from her only to have the floor melt away beneath his foot. His surprised cry echoed through the air as he grabbed Hermione's waist for support.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione cried out. "Don't move!"

Draco held onto her tightly, breathing hard. A low growl came from beneath the hole he'd just created. Cautiously he looked down.

"H-hermione?" he stuttered.

"I know," she said absentmindedly. "I figured there'd be a hippogriff under us."

Draco shook slightly as the hippogriff snapped its beak savagely. "How can you be so calm?" he exploded. "This is murder! What other monsters are in here with us? I already knew old Dumbledore's wits were addled. Now I have proof."

Hermione stiffened in his arms. "Dumbledore is a genius!" she replied angrily. "He's far more brilliant than you can ever hope to be!"

Draco smirked. Finally, he'd riled her. "Oh really?" he taunted. Another low growl cut off his train of thought. He stiffened again, unconsciously gripping Hermione tighter.

"Aren't you going to get us out of here?" he hissed.

"If you'd shut up I might be able to!" Hermione hissed back. "But if you want to spend the whole night like this, than by all means keep talking!" 

Draco fell silent. It was then that he noticed his tight grip on Hermione. Flushing again, he loosened his arms. Why did he have to be stuck with a mudblood? His father was definitely going to hear about this.

Hermione pushed up against him as she adjusted her position. Draco held his breath as her cheekbone brushed against his lips. It was so hot in this small space! Trying to clear his throat, Draco studied her face. She was so calm, oblivious to the heat and his body. In fact, she seemed to have forgotten about him completely. 

Draco narrowed his eyes angrily. He was a Malfoy! People like her should be cowering in front of him, not ignoring his presence. His blood boiling, Draco snaked an arm around her stomach. If he had to be uncomfortable, she should be too. 

Hermione glanced back at him, surprised.

"I don't want to fall," Draco explained innocently. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned back to what she was doing. Draco tightened his hold on her and pressed her into him. Her bare leg touched his, sending a shiver through his body.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Hermione asked, her voice rising in pitch. Draco smirked, pleased. Bending his head, he rested his mouth lightly on her neck.

"Hm?" His breath brushed across her skin. She shivered against him.

"I asked if you had thought of a way out yet."

Draco lifted his head in surprise. "I'm supposed to be thinking about that?"

Hermione groaned. "Oh, never-mind." She tilted her head back onto his shoulder. Draco jumped slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his breaths coming faster.

"Look up," Hermione instructed. "What do you see?"

"Nothing." Hermione looked surprised. 

"Nothing?" she repeated. "Look at the corner."

Draco did so and was surprised to see something glistening.

"Do you see it now?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered. He wrapped his other arm around her, his hand slipping under her shirt and resting on the smooth skin just below her belly button. Her heartbeat pulsed against his palm. Frowning, he noticed it wasn't beating half as wildly as his own. The girl had blood made of ink. He moved his fingers across her skin, relishing in its smoothness. She inhaled shakily.

"Draco, can you loosen your arms a bit?"

"Why?"

"You're not in that much danger of falling."

Draco looked at her sceptically. "Are you sure?" Resting his head against hers, he glanced over at the hole.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"I don't know. I'd rather stay like this." He began caressing more of her stomach.

She shivered, sending a tremor through him. "Are you cold?" he asked, surprised.

"No!" Her response came quickly. She took a deep, steadying breath. "No, I'm not cold."

Smirking, Draco lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. "You're certain?" he whispered softly. "We wouldn't want you to get sick."

Hermione gazed at him, her lips parted slightly. Her shaky breaths brushed against his throat. Trembling at her closeness Draco leaned in further, his mouth going dry. Suddenly she turned her head away.

"There it is!" She touched a spot on the wall. It vanished away, revealing the outside world. With a relieved sigh Hermione pulled out of Draco's arms and ran out onto the grass.

That, she thought fervently, was the last time she would ever volunteer for a 'special' school project.

__

-finis-

A/N: This is just a little cookie I scribbled down the other day when inspiration struck. It'll probably be a one shot. Since I already have a confused reviewer ::sighs::, no, I don't explain how they got into this situation. I often like to jump into the middle of a situation and write it out from there. I don't think it needs an explanation.
Please leave a review!


End file.
